Pokrzywy
by Stokrot
Summary: Coś na kształt epilogu do "Obu stron lustra" - tyle że z większą zawartością humoru :D. Z dedykacją dla Clio za inspirację.


**Pokrzywy**

Za oknem rosły pokrzywy.

Yumichika Ayasegawa nigdy nie lubił pokrzyw. Uważał, że są, co tu dużo mówić, brzydkie — w końcu cóż mogło być pięknego w zwykłym chwaście.

Tyle że pokrzywy wcale nie były brzydkie. Wracając do zdrowia w skrzydle szpitalnym Oddziału Czwartego, Yumichika miał dość czasu, by się im uważnie przyjrzeć.

Pokrzywy — na swój własny groźny sposób — były piękne.

Drzwi wejściowe odsunęły się z łoskotem. Yumichika uśmiechnął się pod nosem: znał tylko jedną osobę, która wchodząc, potrafiła zrobić tyle hałasu.

Odwrócił głowę od okna.

— Masz w sobie tyle wdzięku, co pokrzywa, Ikkaku.

Madarame, który kopniakiem przysunął sobie krzesło i właśnie zamierzał usiąść, spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

— Może lepiej zawołam…

Yumichika roześmiał się cicho. No tak, Ikkaku nie rozpoznałby metafory nawet, gdyby wyskoczyła na niego z krzaków. Albo z pokrzyw.

Potrząsnął głową.

— Bez obaw, Ikkaku — rzucił uspokajającym, ale wciąż nieco rozbawionym tonem. — Nic mi nie jest, nie mam gorączki i nie uderzyłem się w głowę. Co najwyżej mogę wypuścić listki i zakwitnąć. Z nudów.

Westchnął, poważniejąc. Im bardziej nabierał sił, tym mocniej irytowało go, że niemal cały czas zmuszony był spędzać w tym samym pomieszczeniu — ale kapitan Unohana potrafiła być pod tym względem bardzo zdecydowana. Madarame miał więcej szczęścia, przynajmniej mógł chodzić o własnych siłach.

— Hej, nie martw się tak — Ikkaku niespodziewanie klepnął go w ramię w geście otuchy. — Niedługo nas stąd wypuszczą…

Yumichika uśmiechnął się słabo. Z jednej strony cieszyła go ta świadomość, z drugiej…

— Ikkaku… — zaczął cicho, ponownie spoglądając na rosnące za oknem pokrzywy. — Myślisz, że… że Kenpachi pozwoli nam wrócić?

— A czemuż to miałbym wam nie pozwolić, młokosy? Co?

Yumichika zmartwiał. Ten głos!

Bardzo powoli odwrócił się w stronę wejścia. Ikkaku był blady jak płótno.

— No, co jest? — spytał swoim zwykłym poirytowanym tonem Zaraki Kenpachi, wchodząc do pokoju i podzwaniając cicho. — Tak witacie swojego kapitana? Niech mnie, wyglądacie jak wystraszone kwoki… Nie mówcie mi tylko, że aż tak zmiękliście…

Yumichika przygryzł wargi, zerkając szybko na Ikkaku. Odpowiedziało mu spojrzenie równie bezradne jak jego własne. Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu zdarzeń.

Przełknął ślinę. Należało zareagować. Należało coś odpowiedzieć i to czym prędzej.

Zdecydował się. Jeśli ktokolwiek miał ponieść konsekwencje, to był gotów wziąć to na siebie.

— Kap-… — zaczęli równocześnie z Ikkaku i jednocześnie urwali, patrząc na siebie w zaskoczeniu. Nie było im jednak dane długo się dziwić.

— Piórek! Pachinko! — rozległo się znienacka od progu i w chwilę potem smuga czerni i różu przemknęła przez pokój z furkotem i śmiechem, na koniec radośnie wskakując na łóżko Yumichiki. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Tylko jedna osoba mogła nazywać tak ich obu i ujść bezkarnie — porucznik Oddziału Jedenastego, Yachiru Kusajishi.

Spojrzał na Ikkaku. Na jego twarzy ulga mieszała się z pełną rozbawienia irytacją.

— Pachinko! Pachinko! Czemu tak długo nie wracaliście? Ken-chan nie pozwalał mi do was przyjść! Mówił, że kapitan Unohana urwie mu ja-łeb, jeśli mnie do was zabierze… Co to jest ja-łeb, Pachinko?

Nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem: po trosze z powodu „ja-łba", a po części na widok cokolwiek oszołomionego Ikkaku. Yachiru podskakiwała na łóżku jak piłeczka i nie przestając mówić, oglądała z zaciekawieniem obrażenia Madarame. Z bardzo, bardzo bliska.

Yumichika przyglądał się temu z uśmiechem. Yachiru od zawsze uwielbiała Ikkaku. Na pewno byłaby niepocieszona, gdyby zabrakło go w Oddziale Jedenastym.

„_Nawet o tym nie myśl. Albo razem, albo wcale…"_

Ech, Ikkaku…

_Jak pokrzywa._

Uporczywe szarpanie za rękaw wyrwało go z rozmyślań.

— Piórek!

Spojrzał w bok, w kierunku, z którego go ciągnięto. Yachiru wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi, orzechowymi, wyczekującymi oczyma.

— Zobacz, Piórek! — zawołała wesoło, gdy zyskała pewność, że zwróciła jego uwagę. — Zobacz! Zrobiłam! Specjalnie dla ciebie! Ken-chan powiedział, że się ucieszysz!

Yumichika zamrugał, po czym przeniósł wzrok na obiekt, który Yachiru ściskała w dłoni. Obiekt okazał się być odrobinę krzywym wiankiem, uplecionym z nieco już przywiędłych, różowych kamelii.

Zmrużył oczy. Kwiaty wyglądały znajomo. Podejrzanie znajomo.

W wyobraźni zobaczył kapitana Szóstego Oddziału, Byakuyę Kuchiki, stojącego pod ogołoconym z kwiatów krzewem. Nie był pewien, czy się śmiać, czy płakać.

— Dziękuję, pani porucznik — powiedział ostrożnie, jednocześnie dość zdecydowanie powstrzymując dziewczynkę… to jest panią porucznik… od założenia mu wianka na głowę. — Jest bardzo ładny. Naprawdę.

— Jeeeej! Ken-chan, słyszałeś? Podoba mu się, Ken-chan! — Yachiru wykonała na łóżku coś na kształt tańca radości i byłaby spadła, gdyby Ikkaku i Yumichika nie złapali jej w tej samej chwili.

Yachiru uśmiechnęła się promiennie, po czym zaczęła przyglądać się Yumichice z równym zainteresowaniem, jak wcześniej w wypadku Ikkaku. Pozwolił jej na to, dopiero poniewczasie zdając sobie sprawę z ryzyka, jakie to ze sobą niosło. Zorientował się, gdy było już za późno.

— Piórek, a gdzie twoje piórka? Bez piórek nie możesz być Piórkiem… Ojej, Piórek! Co ci się stało?

Yumichika poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, ale głowy nie odwrócił. Obiecał Ikkaku, że nie będzie się tego wstydził i zamierzał dotrzymać słowa, choćby sprawiało mu to ból.

_Jak pokrzywa — parzy i goi. _

Yachiru długą chwilę przyglądała mu się uważnie, studiując bliznę, aż w końcu…

— Teraz jesteś taki ładny jak Ken-chan!

Yumichikę zamurowało. Nie było to porównanie, które mogło go podnieść na duchu, ale z drugiej strony Kenpachi był dla Yachiru ideałem pod każdym względem. Podobne słowa z jej ust powinny być dla niego zaszczytem.

Zdobył się na uśmiech, ale ze zdumieniem odkrył, że w międzyczasie Yachiru zmieniła obiekt zainteresowania. Stała teraz w nogach łóżka i zawzięcie machała do wciąż stojącego przy wejściu Zarakiego.

— Ken-chan! Ken-chan, chodź zobaczyć! Piórek jest teraz prawie tak ładny jak ty!

Yumichika nie przypuszczał, by wołania te mogły poskutkować. Tym większe było jego zdumienie — i przerażenie — gdy Zaraki Kenpachi odkleił się od ściany, o którą się opierał i podszedł bliżej.

Tym razem Yumichika spuścił wzrok. Czuł na sobie zaniepokojone spojrzenie Ikkaku.

Kenpachi zatrzymał się tuż obok łóżka, po czym schylił się i bezceremonialnie ujął Yumichikę pod brodę, odwracając jego twarz tak, by mógł wyraźnie widzieć bliznę.

— Nareszcie wyglądasz jak mężczyzna… — mruknął, przypatrując się jej czas jakiś z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a następnie cofnął się o krok i wbił przenikliwe spojrzenie w ich obu.

Yumichika miał wrażenie, że w pokoju pociemniało. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Ikkaku skulił się na krześle.

Yachiru siedziała w nogach łóżka, nieświadoma zaistniałego napięcia i rozglądała się wokoło, spoglądając to na Yumichikę, to na Ikkaku, to na Zarakiego.

Wiatr szeleścił w pokrzywach za oknem.

— Ależ nawyprawialiście — westchnął w końcu Kenpachi, a w jego głosie poirytowanie mieszało się z niedowierzaniem i — czy to możliwe? — z pewną nutą podziwu. — Kidou, a niech was diabli… Ale niech wam będzie… Kidou, nie kidou — jeśli zdołało ocalić skóry dwóm moim najlepszym oficerom, to niech tak będzie. Zresztą, co mnie obchodzi, jak walczycie… wystarczy, że jesteście silni…

Yumichika słuchał w osłupieniu, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Powiódł wzrokiem od Ikkaku — równie zaskoczonego jak on sam, poprzez Zarakiego, by wreszcie zatrzymać się na Yachiru. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Powinieneś częściej używać swojego shikai — powiedziała. — Jest bardzo ładne, wiesz? Zupełnie jak ty, Piórku… A ty Pachinko — odwróciła głowę. — Ty powinieneś częściej używać bankai. Ken-chan bez przerwy to powtarza. Prawda, Ken-chan?

Zaraki Kenpachi posłał im kolejne nieodgadnione spojrzenie, po czym na chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na rosnących za oknem pokrzywach.

— Nie do zwalczenia… — mruknął, a następnie dodał, już głośniej. — Idziemy, Yachiru. Jeszcze chwila i Unohana naprawdę urwie mi… — zawahał się nagle. — Będzie bardzo zdenerwowana i nie da ci cukierków — dokończył.

Yachiru w jednej chwili smyrgnęła na ramię Kenpachiego jak wypisz-wymaluj wiewiórka. Usadowiwszy się, rozpromieniła się ponownie.

— Papa, Pachinko! Papa, Piórku!

Yumichika uśmiechnął się, Ikkaku mruknął coś niezrozumiale, ale bez wątpienia przyjaźnie — i po chwili znów byli w pokoju zupełnie sami. Cisza, jaka zapanowała po wyjściu dowództwa Oddziału Jedenastego, zdawała się dzwonić w uszach.

Odetchnął głęboko. Tuż obok Madarame również wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

Chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Ikkaku odezwał się pierwszy.

— Yumichika…?

— Tak?

— Czy to znaczy, że… się nam upiekło? Możemy wrócić?

— Wygląda na to, że tak — Yumichika sam ledwie w to wierzył, ale jeśli słowa Zarakiego były tu jakąkolwiek rękojmią, to miejsca w Oddziale Jedenastym mogli być pewni. Uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając na pokrzywy. Promienie popołudniowego słońca przeświecały pomiędzy liśćmi, wypełniając pokój plamami złocistego światła.

Spojrzał na wianek od Yachiru, spoczywający na kołdrze. Kamelie. Prawie się roześmiał. Do skromności wiele mu brakowało.

_A Ikkaku był jak pokrzywa._

Uśmiechnął się.

— Wiesz, Ikkaku — zaczął, wygodniej układając się na łóżku. — Jesteś jak pokrzywa.

Ikkaku łypnął na niego nieufnie. Yumichika nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

— A pokrzywy… — ciągnął. — Zawsze myślałem, że pokrzywy są brzydkie. A one… one są piękne, Ikkaku.

Nieomal się roześmiał, widząc osłupiałą minę Ikkaku na dźwięk tych słów. Wiedział, że nie zapomni jej do końca życia.

Pokrzywy kołysały się na wietrze.


End file.
